Mendua
by Kapten Skylar
Summary: Ketika seseorang yang kita cintai mulai berpaling, ketika seseorang yang dianggap sahabat berkhianat. Mereka berlindung dari sesuatu yang disebut cinta... Demi cinta mereka menyakiti hati seseorang yang selalu membanggakan mereka. Itu semua tidak dibenarkan... warning : My first FICTOGEMINO..


Yap! Inilah karya **Fictogemino** pertama saya di fandom ini. Jadi terharu. **Fictogemino** itu dipelopori(?) Atau dibawakan pertama kali di dunia per-fanfiksian Indonesia oleh Zen-sensei (Psyco.. psycochic? ) di Infantrum, beliau menyebutnya dengan Double Fict alias 2 fict yang bisa dibaca dari paragraf atas sampai bawah, maupun sebaliknya dan memiliki akhir yang berbeda. Gila kan?! Jenius kan?! Itulah dia author keren *Plak*

Selamat menikmati.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Mendua © Saitou senichi

Warning : AU, kekurangan disana-sini, ini dari sudut pandang Hinata, OOC? Alur cepat, gajelas?

* * *

><p><em>Jangan dibaca kalau tidak suka.<em>

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

.

.

Mataku terpejam, merasakan sensasi menyakitkan yang menyerang disetiap inci tubuhku dan disetiap inci ruang hatiku yang selalu ada untukmu... Ternyata benar kau mendua dengannya...

Senyum miris mengembang diwajahku, sekarang aku tahu siapa dia. Dia yang keberadaannya diantara kita, mengacaukan segalanya. Aku tak tahu kapan kehadirannya mengacaukan segalanya. Mungkin dari awal kehadirannya... entahlah...

"Ka..kamu bilang kamu tidak pernah suka dengan Gaara-san, ti..tidak pernah membenci Gaara-san, tidak me..memiliki perasaan khusus pada Gaara-san," suaraku gemetar ku coba sekuat tenaga agar air mataku tidak terus menerus mengalir.

"Maaf... Hinata," Sakura berkata dengan wajah sendu.

Enak sekali dirimu, merampas seseorang yang aku cintai dan sayangi kini kau dengan tenang-tenangnya menggenggam tangan Gaara dihadapanku. Konyol sekali..

Pandanganku beralih pada Sakura lalu Gaara, aku memandangi mereka berdua "Ke..kenapa? a-aku sudah menganggap Sa..Sakura sebagai sahabatku, a..aku pun sangat mencintaimu," suara ku tercekat ketika kedua mataku melihat tangan Gaara semakin menggenggam kuat tangan Sakura.

Hatiku sakit... Aku tak bisa memahami hal ini...

"Aku sudah lelah Hime..." Gaara yang sedari tadi hanya diam kini mulai bersuara "...Kau tidak pernah berkata cinta padaku," dia berkata tanpa memandangku "...Aku jadi ragu kau mencintaiku."

"A..Apakah aku hina dimata kalian? Sehingga kalian mampu menusuk ku dari belakang?" aku berkata dengan nada menyalahkan, kalian pantas disalahkan.

Dengan terisak Sakura berkata "Bukan seperti itu," kepalanya menggeleng lemah.

"T..Teman macam apa kau?" aku menatap Sakura, air mataku semakin banyak keluar, Oh tuhan! Hentikanlah air mata ini.

"Maaf.. maafkan aku... Ini mengalir begitu saja." Bahu Sakura bergetar.

Hinata menatap Gaara "Co..coba kau ka-katakan..." Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya "..Siapa wanita disebelahmu yang mengaku ke-kekasihmu itu?"

"Ini semua kesalahanku. Jangan kau salahkan Gaara-kun."

Gaara hanya menunduk, sebenarnya Gaara masih mencintainya― sangat menyayanginya, hanya saja... dia bimbang...

"Kau tahu Gaara-san, setiap saat a-aku selalu berusaha menjadi yang terbaik..." aku melepaskan cincin perak dijari manisku lalu melemparkannya tepat kearah Gaara "...Aku tak akan pernah bisa memaafkanmu."

Ketika seseorang yang kita cintai mulai berpaling, ketika seseorang yang dianggap sahabat berkhianat. Mereka berlindung dari sesuatu yang disebut cinta. Meskipun dengan alasan ini dan itu yang mereka buat, Demi cinta mereka menyakiti hati seseorang yang selalu membanggakan mereka. Itu semua tidak dibenarkan.

Aku tidak mengerti, akupun tidak pernah mau mengerti dengan alasan _klise _bahwa cinta harus selalu diungkapkan. Aku hanya meyakini bahwa cinta bukanlah untaian kata yang selalu manis. Dan aku tak mungkin menerima alasanmu mendua karena aku tidak pernah memberikan salah satu ucapan cinta yang selalu kau tunggu.

"Maaf..." ucap Sakura.

Aku selalu bertanya apakah benar mereka sahabat dan kekasih yang kupunya?

"..."

Disini, didepan cafe ini adalah tempat awal aku bertemu Gaara, juga pertama kali bertemu dengan Sakura beberapa tahun yang lalu. Disini pula aku menemukan mereka yang tengah bergenggaman tangan. Dan menjalin kasih selama ini tanpa ku ketahui.

Bukankah ini ironi?

.

The end..

.

* * *

><p>Coba deh sekarang kalian baca dari bawah hingga atas.. dan berikanlah kesan dan kritikan untuk Fictogemino pertama saya..<p>

* * *

><p>Memang sih keliatan dipaksain.. ngegantung... GAJELAS.. tapi inilah karyaku -_- ?<p>

Akhir kata

Dadah.

Mind to Review?


End file.
